


The Man in the Moon

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Aquaphobia, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only for you, Jonathan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on Earth sometime post-Season 4. Malcolm and Jonathan have an established relationship. It is a double drabble written for a dialogue-only challenge. The title is a reference to "The Man in the Moon" - Andy M. Stewart.
> 
> Prompts were 'a beach at midnight' and 'exploration'.

 

__________________________________________________

 

“Let’s take a walk, Malcolm… find a quiet spot to enjoy being together. It’s beautiful tonight. Look at that moon.”

“Here? Right along the shore? You know how I feel about being near the water. I can feel it lapping against my ankles already.”

“It’s okay, I’m here. Nothing bad is going to happen. But your hand is trembling.”

“You must think I’m such a coward… my father always did.”

“Aquaphobia isn’t cowardice. It takes courage to acknowledge it, to push beyond fear.”

“I know you love the sea, Jon… it’s more complicated for me.”

“Let’s explore it together then,”

__________________________________

 

“Let me help you get comfortable.”

“I’m fine, Jonathan.”

“You’re tensing up… I can feel it.”

“I’m not tense… a little nervous, maybe.”

“What is there to be nervous about?”

“I’ve… well, if you must know, I’ve never done this in public before.”

“It’s midnight… the beach is deserted except for us. There’s no one to see us but the man in the moon. And I don’t know if he watches.”

“We’re outdoors, under the open sky, near the water…What if the tide comes in while we’re… occupied?”

“I’ll keep you safe. Trust me, Malcolm. Just let me love you.”

__________________________________________________

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _Your hands held the wound_  
>  And heart healed the pain  
> And your eyes stole the light  
> Of the moon as it waned  
>  \- "The Man in the Moon" - Andy M. Stewart  
> 


End file.
